disisty emerald hedgehog sonic high school
by emerald rosy
Summary: well it about how disisty life been
1. Chapter 1

desnisty (p.o.v) date march 14, 1972

My name is Desnisty Emerald Im going to talk about my life I have good life I have big dreams.i wanted to save the day be a super hero and work ,be normal i had to choose so i choose to be normal teen my mom and my dad was upset .hey i dont care they only care about how famous i am not what i am a person they only had me because of my look.

well here my life

jessica and i are going to this new club called NEW GOBLIN i was wearing a max dress with some platform shoes while jessica wore a jumpsuit with same shoes. we walk in jessica said she walk to a black hedgehog with dark blue strips he wore jeans with a t-shirt with some black and red shoes . His friend was a black hedgehog with the same out fit on *thinking the black hedgehog is really cute act really cool* hi he said he smooth deep voice made my stomach have butterflys. hey i said whats your name cutie he said desnisty i said i saw jessica was danceing with his friend i giggles to my self. whats your name i said tony he said. i thought tony was the one for me but ever thing change.

*20 years later* i look at the test it was a postive my life starting to have a family i already had a son name silver he was the best thing that ever happen to me he was a silver hedgehog with a little fur hair oh his chest he has white boots a circle in the middle. he is my world. Tony left me when i had silver *flashback* i was at the delivery room waiting for tony the doctor said we will be starting i said ok i push and push and push and there in the doctor arm was my son silver what are you going to name him the nurse ask silver the hedgehog i said *flashback over * its going to be a long nine mouths i called my bestie aleena,alissa,and and elisa. we all live together in one mansion together aleena has tripolet, alissa has a baby girl on they way elisa has twin on the way a boy and a girl and i have a girl on the is helping us alot. sonic,manic,and sonia they are silver best friends i never saw them wih out silver.i walk out the bathroom and went to the living room sonic ,and silver was playing with their toys manic and sonia was watching tv.i smile at the sight aleena do you need any help i said no desitiy she said oh ok i said sonic and silver was playing when i saw something that caught my eye silver lift sonic off the ground then drop sonic i am surpise sonic didn't cry yet . like i said before it's going to be a long nine mouthes.

*nine mouthes later* on june 18,1992 i gave birth to a beautful little girl she i a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes with black 3 bang in front and back is purple she open her blue eyes and look around she look at aleena kids and my kid silver. i smiled at her she look back at me aleena said can i hold her yes i said i gave emerald to aleena she so beautful aleena said the nurse said what are you going to name here emerald rosey hedgehog i said aleena gave emerald to the nurse. i know emerald and silver are different but they just dont know yet but then they got older aleena and i still live together . alissa live on her alone with ruby dark her daughter she still come over time to time. elisa live on her alone she come over two from time to time.

*16 years later* my kids arent kids any more they are teens emerald and silver is starting softmore year so are aleena,alissa and elisa emerald hair was grown down to her butt she learn how to control her power and her hidden power was a aworkin .An i gave her a bracelet with all the weapon on and sally got one i think ruby got one those girls are best friends they will never let a boy break them a part .(emerald p.o.v) hey people its emerald thats are intro from my mom life that not the story it about high school so this just the progoue so i hope you guys in injoy me and my brother and our friend life story.


	2. shopping time

desnisty (p.o.v) date march 14, 1972

My name is Desnisty Emerald Im going to talk about my life I have good life I have big dreams.i wanted to save the day be a super hero and work ,be normal i had to choose so i choose to be normal teen my mom and my dad was upset .hey i dont care they only care about how famous i am not what i am a person they only had me because of my look.

well here my life

jessica and i are going to this new club called NEW GOBLIN i was wearing a max dress with some platform shoes while jessica wore a jumpsuit with same shoes. we walk in jessica said she walk to a black hedgehog with dark blue strips he wore jeans with a t-shirt with some black and red shoes . His friend was a black hedgehog with the same out fit on *thinking the black hedgehog is really cute act really cool* hi he said he smooth deep voice made my stomach have butterflys. hey i said whats your name cutie he said desnisty i said i saw jessica was danceing with his friend i giggles to my self. whats your name i said tony he said. i thought tony was the one for me but ever thing change.

*20 years later* i look at the test it was a postive my life starting to have a family i already had a son name silver he was the best thing that ever happen to me he was a silver hedgehog with a little fur hair oh his chest he has white boots a circle in the middle. he is my world. Tony left me when i had silver *flashback* i was at the delivery room waiting for tony the doctor said we will be starting i said ok i push and push and push and there in the doctor arm was my son silver what are you going to name him the nurse ask silver the hedgehog i said *flashback over * its going to be a long nine mouths i called my bestie aleena,alissa,and and elisa. we all live together in one mansion together aleena has tripolet, alissa has a baby girl on they way elisa has twin on the way a boy and a girl and i have a girl on the is helping us alot. sonic,manic,and sonia they are silver best friends i never saw them wih out silver.i walk out the bathroom and went to the living room sonic ,and silver was playing with their toys manic and sonia was watching tv.i smile at the sight aleena do you need any help i said no desitiy she said oh ok i said sonic and silver was playing when i saw something that caught my eye silver lift sonic off the ground then drop sonic i am surpise sonic didn't cry yet . like i said before it's going to be a long nine mouthes.

*nine mouthes later* on june 18,1992 i gave birth to a beautful little girl she i a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes with black 3 bang in front and back is purple she open her blue eyes and look around she look at aleena kids and my kid silver. i smiled at her she look back at me aleena said can i hold her yes i said i gave emerald to aleena she so beautful aleena said the nurse said what are you going to name here emerald rosey hedgehog i said aleena gave emerald to the nurse. i know emerald and silver are different but they just dont know yet but then they got older aleena and i still live together . alissa live on her alone with ruby dark her daughter she still come over time to time. elisa live on her alone she come over two from time to time.

*16 years later* my kids arent kids any more they are teens emerald and silver is starting softmore year so are aleena,alissa and elisa emerald hair was grown down to her butt she learn how to control her power and her hidden power was a aworkin .An i gave her a bracelet with all the weapon on and sally got one i think ruby got one those girls are best friends they will never let a boy break them a part .(emerald p.o.v) hey people its emerald thats are intro from my mom life that not the story it about high school so this just the progoue so i hope you guys in injoy me and my brother and our friend life story.


End file.
